The invention relates to a device for drying a paper web, in particular a tissue web, with a structured fabric on which the paper web rests during the drying process, as well as a device for dewatering the paper web, with a mechanism for securing the paper web to the structured fabric, and with a drying drum on which the paper web is dried by hot air.
When a paper web is made, particularly a tissue web, it is dried as part of the production process. During this drying process according to the state of the art, the paper web is held onto a structured fabric by vacuum, after being dewatered first of all to a moisture content of some 22 to 28%, and then brought to a drying drum on which it is dried by hot air.